Enemies At First
by CosmicBlitz
Summary: Ashley has one objective. Get the Saint Dismas Cross from the auction. Sure it seemed that it was an easy job, but that all changed when the Drake brothers got in her way. Will Ash kick their asses or will she join them in their hunt for treasure? Hope you guys enjoy! (This is a sam x oc) This is also on wattpad
1. Here We Go

It was gorgeous here. The Estate was huge and detailed. The marble floor had been waxed so it sparked in the lights of the mansion. This wasn't the first time Ashley had been somewhere fancy, but this certainly was not like the others. People started pilling onto the main floor, looking at what the auction had to offer. Ash ventured over to the bar, she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of drinking some classy booze. Settling on a martini, she headed towards the front of the crowd. She wanted a better look at the set up, in case of an emergency. Her client gave her plenty of money to bid for her item, but she needed a back up plan. Reaching her destination, Ash looked at the items set up. There it was, the Saint Dismas Cross. It's seems that they changed the lot order. She let out a frustrated sigh while heading towards the tables so she could think for a moment. Reaching the tables, Ash pulled out her phone.

 **Me: they changed the fucking lot order.**  
 **James: Language Ash**  
 **Me: sorry**  
 **James: when are they starting the bidding?**  
 **Me: in like fifteen minutes**  
 **James: alright, let me think.**

Ash set her phone on the table waiting for a reply. James was her twin brother and he was smart. _He'll figure something out._ Ash thought as she took a sip of her martini. Stressing over it was the last thing she wanted to do. Snapping out of her thoughts, She looked around. To her left were three men. One was older with silver hair and a mustache. The one on his left had light brown hair that was slightly spiked. The last one was tall with slicked back hair and some sorta tattoo.  
A waitress made her way over there and offered them some food. The older man and the spiked dude politely declined. The tattoo man obliged and took a treat off the plater. He gave the waitress a flirtatious smile and muttered something to his pals. As the waitress made her way towards Ashley, the mans eyes wondered to her figure. His smile was still there as he eyed Ashley up and down. She was wearing a long red dress that had a slit on the side that exposed her right leg. It was backless and the only thing supporting her breast was the fabric rapped around her neck. Her hair matched the red dress as she had ginger hair. It was in a French braid hung low to the middle of her back. Maybe wearing all red wasn't a good thing but her brother picked it out so she decided to wear it. Just to make him happy. The waitress had said something to Ash but she didn't catch it. "No grazie, io bastone con la mia martini." Ash had replied with a fake smile. She was fluent in many languages, one being Italian. The waitress then walked away and Ash focused her attention back on the male group. The were still talking among themselves. She couldn't hear anything as she was to far away. Suddenly they started to move. Walking past Ashley, the tall man gave her another look, this time it was more curious than flirtatious. She knew these guys were gonna be trouble, so she followed shortly behind.

The stopped at a tall wooden door. One of them tried to open it, but it seemed locked. Just then a man holding a wine bottle waltz out, he looked at them weirdly. He walked away and as he did, the short one followed. The man with the tattoo noticed Ashley again. She immediately pulled out her phone and pretended to talk to someone on the other line. Thankfully, he looked back at the man trying to pickpocket. Her phone then got a message.

 **James: I've got and idea**  
 **Me: so do I**  
 **James: then why did you text me before?!**  
 **Me: look, there are three guys here who seem to be up to something. I'm going to try and follow them to figure out there plan.**  
 **James: are you sure? There are three of them, right? What if they gang up on you?**  
 **Me: I'll be fine alright, trust me**  
 **James: just be careful and keep me updated k**  
 **Me: sure thing bro**

With that, Ashley had a plan. She'll have to follow them closely and see what she can find out. _This should be fun_ she thought. "Here we go"


	2. Your Trouble

The man with the spiked hair managed to get the key card for the door. The older man held out his hand to reveal 3 ear pieces. The two younger men went through the door while the older man ventured to the crowd. Ash walked over to the hoping it was still unlocked. Just as she had suspected, it was locked. "Great." She whispered. _I'll just have to keep an eye on the old man._ Ash thought as she made her way into the crowd. She finally spotted him, he was talking with someone. _Oh shit! It's Nadine._ Ash and her brother had a run in with her a while back. Let's just say they weren't friends after that. They seemed to know each other. After a little chat she ventured towards the bar. _Great, now I have to get past her and her stupid army._

 _Time skip_ (I'm lazy)

After a confrontation with Nadine and a dude named Rafe, Ashley noticed the tattoo man had reappeared. This time though, he was dressed as waiter. _Damn, he is hot._ Ash thought while a smile crept across her face. _What the hell?!_ She shook her head trying to get the thought out. He had walked over to the front of the crowd and inched closer to the items. It finally clicked in Ashley's head. _He was going to steal it._ She had to give it to them,It was a good plan. But that means he could be trying to steal the cross, and that could not happen. Looks like it's gonna have to be a race. Easy enough, right? Ash has done some stealing in her life time, but it has been awhile. "In a few moments we'll begin bidding on our next item, an Inlaid wooden crucifix from the Trott Estate." Spoke the Auctioneer. _Ive got to get close to that cross._ With that in mind, Ash made her way towards the handsome waiter. _Maybe I can distract him._ She thought. She walked up to him and forced a smile. "Buona sera signore." Ash said as cheerfully as she possibly could. "Uh...ciao." Replied the man. "So you speak English, correct?" Ash replied with an Italian accent. She had to make it believable, so why not? "Uh..correct, just moved here and I needed the job." He said confidently. _Jeez, this guy is full of himself._ "Ah, but who moves to Italy without knowing Italian?" She questioned. _Maybe I can get him to spit out the truth._ She thought. "It was uh, a last minute decision I guess." He replied with a chuckle." _Well he can play it cool pretty good, I'll give him that._ She smiled once more while grabbing a glass of champagne from his tray. Keeping eye contact with the man, Ash slide in between the man and the items. She hoped that he wouldn't notice that this is all a game. She heard someone speak from his ear piece. "I made it..." Is all she hear. "Excuse me." The man said while setting down his tray. Ashley smiled and looked back at the auctioneer. _Alright, I gotta get ready for what's to come._ With that thought, the lights went out. Almost as instinct, she ran towards the cross. Thankfully, Saint Dismas was still there. She grabbed it and quickly walked towards the exit. She slipped the cross in her panty hose, not having any where else to put it. The backup generators had kicked on and there was panic spreading as they had noticed the cross was gone. _Almost there._ Suddenly Ash heard footsteps running after her. She turned around to see the tattoo guy chasing her. She kicked off her heels and started to run. The exit was blocked off by security. "Shit." Ash stated as she headed up stairs. She quickly ran into a room and bolted for the open window. Suddenly she was tackled by the man. The cross fell out and skidded across the room. The man looked at her with surprise and then leaped for the cross. Ash tripped him and he landed on the ground with a huge thump. She got and managed to grab Saint Dismas. She wasn't gonna let him take it from her. Hell, she needed this cross if she and James wanted to live. The man got up from the ground and looked at Ash. "I knew you were trouble." He said with a smirk. "The feelings mutual." Ash said returning the grin.


	3. Truce

Ashley was cornered by the man with the tattoo. He had put some space in between her and the only escape she has, the window. "So your not Italian, Huh?" the man said finally breaking the tense silence. "Nothing can get pass you, can it," Ash replied with sarcasm. "oh, feisty are we. Well hate to break it to ya honey, but i'm not leaving without that cross" He said while stepping closer. She slipped the cross back into her pantyhose and stood in a fighting position. "Come and get it then." Ashley said while bracing herself for what's to come. "Look, I don't want to hurt you so just hand it over." He said. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me." She said while throwing a kick at his side. It hit him and he stood there stunned. She ran towards the window to try and escape. She felt two strong arms grab her waist and toss her to the side. Having great balance, she landed and then threw a punch at his face. He quickly blocked it and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close to his face so they were only centimeters away. "Just give me the cross, lady." He said with a serious tone. "Never." She retorted. And with that she slammed her head against his and pushed him to the side. Ash turned and ran back towards the ballroom. The man quickly followed behind. _Shit! This guy doesn't give up. I'll have to find another way out._ She then remembered that she too, like the man chasing her, has an ear piece. She grabbed it out of her bra and put it in her ear. "James! Can you hear me?" She shouted. "I'm here, what's going on in there? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, but trapped. I need a way out, now.  
"Okay, where are you?" He said frantically.  
"I'm in the ballroom with some dude chasing me so hurry your ass up!"  
"Alright,alright."

There was a long pause after that. She made her way to the ballroom only to see a bunch of men frantically run around.  
"James, I need that exit!"  
He said something back, but Ash didn't hear it. Suddenly a ripple of gun fire went off.

A sharp pain spiked through Ashley's leg causing her to fall over. "Ow, shit! Not now!" She exclaimed. There was more gunfire shot towards her, thankfully these guys were bad shots. She started to crawl towards cover but the pain in her leg was making her dizzy. Suddenly the man chasing her grabbed her arm and helped her up. He threw her arm over his shoulder and put his hand on her waist for support. He walked her over to a flipped over table for cover. She sat down and gave him a confused look. "What? I wasn't just gonna let you die." He said while shoot at some of the men. "Thanks, I guess..." She muttered and then looked at her leg. Thankfully the bullet only grazed the back of her calf. She grabbed the end of her dress and ripped some fabric off of it. _I wasn't gonna wear it again so, oh well._ She thought while tying the thin fabric around the wound. _I need a gun._ She thought before looking around. There was guy shooting at us only a few feet away. "Cover me." Said Ash as she got up and ran towards the man. He was focused on someone else so now was the time to pounce. "Hey, what are you doing?!" The tattoo man shouted while shooting the men. She grabbed the guard and shoved his face into the wall, instantly knocking him out. She Then grabbed the gun and took cover where the guard was standing. Ash looked at the shocked man and winked at him before shooting a guy holding a shot gun.

After the shoot out in the ballroom. Ash finally had her chance to run. There was window that had been shot so that was her best chance of escaping. Ignoring the simmering pain in her calf, She bolted for the window. But of course, the tattoo man was a step ahead of her and he stepped in front of her. "Again, I'm not-"  
"Leaving without the cross, ya I get it."  
Ash finished his sentence. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. "We can finish this fight later, for now we need to get to safety!" She shouted. "Truce?" She then added. "For now." He replied.


	4. One In The Same

Ashley and the tattoo man had made their way outside. The gunfire had died down as they headed towards the parking lot. The tattoo mans friend, the one with the spiked hair, had joined them in their fight. "Who is she?" Asked the shorter man. "She's the-"  
Before he finish, Ash continued for him. "A friend." She blurted, looking at the tattoo man. "Ya, a friend." He smiled. She just rolled her eyes and looked around as the two men talked.  
"Where's Victor?" Asked the taller one.  
"He said would be soon, we'll just have to wait." Replied the other.

After a few moments of sitting around in silence, the tattoo man spoke.  
"I need that cross."  
"So do I."  
"My life is in danger if I don't get the cross."  
Ash was shocked. Was he really in the boat as her? She looked into his eyes to see any remains of lying. _He's serious._  
 _"_ How long do you have?" She asked.  
"About 3 months." He said with desperation. _Shit. What am I going to do now? James and I have 6 months._  
She sighed and took the cross out of her pantyhose. Looking at Saint Dismas in her hand.  
"I have 6." She mumbled.  
"What?"  
"My brother and I have six months."  
He looked at her like she was crazy, but then he replied with sympathy in his voice. "Looks like we're one in the same, huh." He finished with a chuckle.  
"I guess you could say that." She mumbled while still inspecting the cross.  
"Look, maybe we can figure something out. Together." He said while grabbing her chin, making her look at him. He had that same flirtatious smile on his face when looking at the waitress. Damn, he was cute.  
"Really? You would do that?" Ash asked with a faint smile plastered on her face. "Why not? It'll be fun." He said with another deep chuckle. She smiled and hugged him. He was taken aback, but then quickly returned the hug. "Here, it's probably safer with you." Ash said while handing Saint Dismas to the man. "I'm Ashley by the way, call me Ash." She added. "I'm Sam, and this is my little brother Nathan." He said while pointing at the man beside him. "Hi" Nate said. Ash just smiled. She was truly happy. Maybe this whole life saving thing would be easy with these guys help. With that, there friend Victor had pulled up the car. Nadine's army had also noticed and started shooting. "Let's go!" Shouted Nate. Sam helped Ashley up and the ran to the car. Suddenly a man grabbed Sam and put him into a head lock. Ash turned and kicked the mans knee in. He let go of Sam and she kicked the man in the gut. "Let's go." She said while beginning to run. "Right." He replied.

In the car, everybody was silent. The older man finally broke it. "So, who's the girl?" He asked. "This Ashley, we'll explain why she's here later." Sam said while looking at her with a smile. "Ah, ok then. I'm Sully." Said the older man. "It's nice to meet you." Ash replied with a small smile. "Oh, how's your leg?" Sam asked. She had completely forgotten about the cut. The adrenaline had numbed the pain a bit, but now that we were out of trouble, it started to throb. "It's fine, the bullet had just grazed me." She replied while looking down at her leg. If it was bleeding, she couldn't tell because of the red fabric. "We'll look at it when we get to the hotel." Said Nate. "James!"  
"What?"  
"That's my brother. I can't go back to your hotel. I have to get back to him."  
"Alright I'll drop you off, we're is it?" Ask Sully.  
"you'll get killed if you step foot past the gate. It'll be safer for you if I just take the bus."  
"Alright, the bus stop it is."


	5. AN

Hello! I just want to thank everyone who has been reading it. I know it's not perfect but I like it and I hope you guys do too! Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions then let me know. Hope you enjoy my story!


	6. Protection

The ride on the bus was long and silent. When she first got on, the bus driver was shocked at her appearance. She did look pretty bad. Her dress was torn and her hair had fell out and was a mess. Before she got on the bus, Sam had given her his number.

The bus had finally stopped and Ash got off. The place that she has been living in for the past 3 years, was at least a mile a way so she had to walk. She finally reached her destination, a big mansion with a tall gate.

After Ashley had met up with her brother and took a shower. She had to tell the news to her Boss. _Great._ She thought. _This isn't gonna go well._ Walking into the living room, Ash walked up to the man sitting on the couch. "Hello Ashley."  
"Good evening Hamilton."  
"I know why your hear and I'm very disappointed in you." She said angrily.  
"I'm sorry sir. They out numbered me and I couldn't get it." She replied calmly.  
"You had one simple job and you managed to fail. Now you are to pay." He said before standing up. Hamilton was a sick bastard. Before Ashley's parents died, they had borrowed money from Hamilton. Because they died not to soon after that, Hamilton never got paid back. After 18 years, he found out they had children. He then kidnapped Ash and James and threatened to kill them if they didn't do what he told them.

Ashley's thoughts were cut off when Hamilton yelled at her. "Get on your knees!" He shouted. She kneeled down wondering what he was going to do. "Take you shirt off." He said amused.  
"What?" She asked scared.  
"Just do it!" He yelled again.  
She then slowly removed her shirt. Hamilton then summoned a guard up to him.  
"Grab my whip." He said. _What?! Oh god._ Ash couldn't help thinking of what was about to go down. Of course he owns a whip. He sadistic and loves to torture anyone.

Suddenly a cracking sound went off as Ash felt a burning pain in the middle of her back. She cried out in pain as another slice was cut into her back. _Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!_ Those words were the only things going threw her head as this torture session went on. Finally, Hamilton kicked her onto her side and put down his whip.  
"I hope that taught you a lesson, Ashley. Because you failed me, I'm decreasing your time. You now have 3 months to lead me to that treasure or your dead." He said with satisfaction.  
"But that's not-"  
"Shut your mouth. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore. Head up to your room." He said before walking away. James then ran up to his sister with a blanket and put it around her. "Come on, let's go clean you up." He said silently. _I'll get him back for that._ She thought as they to her bedroom.

"We're leaving." Said Ashley breaking the silence. James was cleaning her back and patching it up. When they kids, James always wanted to be a doctor. He went to school for a while and learned a lot. But of course that ruined when Hamilton took their freedom.  
"Huh? When?" He asked  
"Tonight."  
What?!" He shouted  
"Shhh idiot! They'll hear us. Look, I met someone at the auction who is in the same boat as us. He offered to help and I think he can." She said while putting her shirt back on.  
"Are you sure? Do you even know who they are?"  
Ash sat there and thought for a moment. _I guess I don't._ "I know their names. And look James." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's the best we got right now. I'm not staying here any longer. After saying that she stood up and grabbed a back pack. She then proceeded to throw random clothes into it.  
"I don't know Ash." James said with caution.  
"Just trust me, ok?" She said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back after a long thought process. "Now go pack dummy." She said before throwing a bag at him.

A few hours had passed. Ashley and James had waited for everyone to go to bed. The people who are awake are the guards outside. Which means they can't just walk out of the door. The had tried to escape before but that didn't work. The punishment for that way worse then getting whipped on the back. Let's just say that it resulted in Hamilton giving Ash a scar on her face. It went across her nose and it wasn't small. When she went out into the public, Hamilton would force her to cover it with make up. That wasn't gonna happen this time. James had devised a plan and his plans work.

Soon they headed out. Ash led the way as they made their way out the window. Getting down from the roof was gonna be the easiest way down considering how noisy her brother was. The had leaped down and hide in the bushes. Ash looked around for any guards on patrol. Ahead of them was one guy who stood in their way. "Stay here. I'll signal you when it's safe." She said. James nodded and she made her way to the guard. He was way taller than she was, hell, most people were. She was only 5 foot 5 inches which is short. For being 30, she looked 12. After having that go through her head. She kicked the guards knees. Now that he was kneeling, Ash could properly put him in a head lock. She cut off his wind pipe and he soon passed out from having no oxygen. She waved her hand and James ran out of the bushes. The soon made it to the gate. "Alright, you can climb it right?" Ash whispered to James. "Ya, I think so." He replied. He then proceeded to climb the gate and make it to the other side. Ash was starting to climb when suddenly a round of fire went off. She looked behind herself and saw four men shooting and shouting at her. She kept climbing, hoping that the bullets would miss. She made it to the top when a bullet hit her arm. The impact caused her to lose her balance and fall of the gate. With a loud thump, Ash hit the ground. Just struggled to get up because the fall had nocked the wind out of her. James grabbed her arm and said something that she couldn't make out. They ran and eventually lost them.

They stopped at a nearby town, knowing that Hamilton wouldn't dare shoot at them in a public place. They found a phone and Ash called Sam.  
"Hello?" Said the man on the other line.  
"Is this Sam?" She asked tiredly. Her arm ached and her back was on fire. The fall hadn't helped with slashes on her back.  
"Ya."  
"It's Ashley."  
"Oh, hey. Couldn't get me out of your head so you had to call?" He said with a chuckle. She could tell he had a grin on his face.  
"Get over yourself." She said teasingly.  
"Haha alright, then why else are you calling?" He asked, this time seriously.  
"We got out and need somewhere to stay, so I was wondering if we could come to you." She asked, hoping he would agree.  
"Of course! I'll tell you where the hotel is." He replied before telling her the coordinates.  
"Alright, we'll be there soon."  
"Awesome" replied Sam. "And be careful." He then added.  
"Will do." She said, then hung up.

They eventually made it to the hotel. It had started to rain so her and James were now soaking wet. _This day has been quite eventful_ Ash thought. She then knocked on the door while wiping the water off of her face. Sam was the one who opened the door.  
"Jesus, come in." He said looking at their wet clothes. They kindly obliged and walked in. "I'll get you guys some towels." Said Sam before he headed to the bathroom. Sully walked up to them and held out his hand.  
"We didn't formally meet, my names Victor Sullivan." He said with a cigar in his mouth.  
"Ashley Royal." She said before shaking his hand. "And this is my little brother, James." She added while putting her arm around his shoulders. He laughed at her comment. "I'm only younger by 6 minutes sis." He stated as he pushed her away while chuckling.  
"I take it you two are identical twins." Said Sam while handing us towels. Ash just nodded her head and took her bag off of her back. She then kneeled down and opened it. "Great." She said, grabbing a shirt. "Our clothes are drenched." She then proceeded to lift up the shirt for proof. James then checked his bag. And of course they were also wet.  
"James looks like my size so you can borrow some clothes from me." Offered Nathan. "That would be great, if you don't mind me wearing them." He then walked over to Nate and they started to talk. Sully had made his way back to the table, pouring himself another drink.  
"Well your not my size, but you can still borrow a shirt." Offered Sam. "Uh, sure." Said Ashley in reply. They walked over to Sam's bed. She then proceeded to dry her hair with the towel. She observed the hotel room. Sure it wasn't like her previous home, but she felt a lot more relaxed here.  
"Here's a shirt." Sam said handing her a long, plain blue t-shirt. Only then had he noticed the hole in her arm. "Holy shit! What happened." He said while gently touching her arm. "Some guards saw us and shot at me. It's nothing really." She said. Yet she wasn't fine. She worried about Hamilton and what he would do if he ever captured is again. She then began to shake a little as flashbacks of her last attempted escape came flooding back. The pain she felt when he cut her face was unbearable and just going back to that memory make her feel sick.  
"Hey Ash? Are you alright?" He asked while putting his hand on her cheek. She looked at him with scared eyes and he knew what she was thinking. "I'm guessing your boss is the one who gave you that scar?" He said while looking at her nose with a frown. All she could manage was a small nod. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said with a reassuring smile.


	7. Danger

Ash had taken Samuel's shirt and changed. It was long on her small body. The end of it had reached just above her knees. It was weird being the only girl in a hotel room full of men. But it helped that one of them was her twin brother. _Plus, I think Nate is married_ she thought while she remembered seeing a ring on his left hand. She had hung her clothes on the balcony, hoping they would dry over night. When she walked back into the main room, Sullivan and Nate were explaining the plan to James. _Well at least they're getting along_ she recited in her head. Looking around once more, she noticed Sam was gone.  
"Where's Sam?" She asked walking up to the group of men.  
"I think he went outside." Replied Nathan. He then refocused on James and Sully. Ash turned around and headed towards the door. Opening it, she saw Sam standing at the edge of the front balcony. He was smoking a cigarette and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Jesus are you trying to get lung cancer?" Ash spoke. At the sound of her voice, he snapped back to reality. Before he could protest, she walked up to him and grabbed the cigarette from his lips. She then proceeded to bring up to her own mouth, taking a long drag. He looked at her with surprise. She smiled and winked at him, while laughing at his reaction. "Didn't take you for a smoker type." He finally spat out. "I usually don't, but I'm stressed and I deserve it." She replied while taking another drag. He just looked at her with a smile plastered on his face.  
"It there something on my face?" She questioned, finally noticing his gaze.  
"No. No it's nothing." He said while settling back into his earlier position. The air was heavy and humid after the rain storm. It was chilly and Ash had started to shiver. She had pushed her body close to Sam hoping he would notice. "I'm guessing you want to go inside." He said looking down at her with a faint smile. "Good idea." She said before putting out their shared cigarette. He offered for her to go first. "Ladies first." He said. "Then go ahead." She challenged. He chuckled and went through the door. She followed quickly behind. _He has a nice ass_ she thought.

They had caught Ashley up on their plan, well I guess _our_ plan now. The had then eaten and chatted a little. They started to talk about their past and Ashley started to feel uncomfortable. Her past wasn't the best and she hated thinking about. She looked towards James she could tell that he was feeling just as bad as she did.  
"Ashley?"  
She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sam. "Huh?" She asked not knowing what he had said before. "I ask about your childhood." He said with a worried face. "Are you alright." Nathan added. "Uh..Ya I'm fine." She replied with a fake smile. "So?" Sully asked. "What was your guy's child hood like?" Ash looked at her hands. "It was...normal...I guess." She replied silently. "What were your parents like?" Asked Nathan. She winced at the word _parents._ "We didn't really know them." James said. "They died when we were young." Added Ashley. A lump formed in her throat. Thinking about it was horrible. Sure she didn't really know them but she had still loved them. Sam was looking at Ashley the whole time. Knowing that she didn't want to discuss it any longer, he pretended to yawn. "I think it's time for bed, we got a long day tomorrow." He said winking at her. She silently thanked him with a smile. "Sams right." Retorted Sully. Him and Nathan then stood up and said goodnight. They had rented a another room earlier. What Ash didn't know is that Sam had asked his brother if he could stay in the same room as Ashley. He was confused and then got the hint.

After they left, James immediately went to a bed and laid down. She walked over to Sam, who was sitting on the other bed. She plopped next to him and laid down. "I'm sleeping with you." She said. "What?" He asked suddenly taken back by what she said. "Well I'm not sleeping with James. He kicks in his sleep and I won't get any rest." She said explaining herself. He looked back at her, gazing into her bright, beautiful, blue eyes. He was trying to figure out if she was lying, but he couldn't tell. "I don't bite...all the time." She said with a smirk and rolled over trying to get into the covers. "I might." He added playfully. She scooted over to make room for the tall man. He laid down next to her, looking at her face. She moved her hand to his neck, touching his tattoo. "I like your tattoo." She said while tracing it with her fingers. Ash looked into his eyes and she couldn't help herself from falling in love with this man. She had just met him today, so maybe it was a schoolgirl crush. Whatever it was, there was no denying it. She closed her eyes with her hand still on his neck and quickly fell asleep. Sam just smiled and grabbed her wrist gently. Still holding her hand, Sam dozed off.

Sam was woken up by a shaking Ashley. She was crying and gripping the sheet with her all her strength. She was still asleep. Sam sat up, not knowing what to do. He touched her sweaty face and tried to wake her up. "Ashley, hey it's okay." She calmed at the touch of Sam. He laid back down and looked into her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam. "It's okay, I'm here." He whispered. She started to cry again and she cuddled into his chest. He held her close, not wanting this moment to end. She gradually calmed down and fell back to sleep.

When Ash woke up, she was being held by Sam. Remembering what had happened last night, she looked up at his face. He was still asleep and wrapped around her. She felt heat rising to her cheeks as she began to blush. He then opened his eyes and looked down her. She was still staring at his face. She quickly looked down, feeling embarrassed. He chuckled and hugged her. "Good morning doll." He said with a grin. "M-morning." She replied. He let go of her and stood up from the bed. She rolled into her back before stretching. That was best sleep she had in ages. Probably cause she didn't have to worry about Hamilton sneaking into her bed during the night. She stood up headed over to James, who was drinking coffee and reading his book at the table. "You guys finish your cuddle session?" He asked with a devious grin. "Haha very funny." She said before punching his arm. He acted like he was in pain and then proceeded to laugh. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured her and Sam a glass. She walked back to the table and set their drinks down. She looked at Sam who was having smoke on the balcony. She took a sip of her coffee and walked over to him. Before saying anything, the ginger checked her and her brothers clothes to see if they were dry. "Well, now I don't have to wear your ugly ass shirt anymore." She said sarcasm. "Hey, I like that shirt." He replied while looking down at her.  
"Well, hope your not to attached cause it's mine now." She said while taking another sip of the black liquid.  
"Is that right?" He ask with a chuckle.  
"Mmhhmm." She then took his took his cigarette like last night and handed him the coffee. He took a sip and the added a comment. "You know that what we're doing is gonna be dangerous." He said nonchalantly. "Don't try talk to talk me out of it. I need this treasure if I want to save James and myself."  
"I'm not trying to talk you out of it, I'm just saying that things could happen. " "I know. But I'm prepared and so is James. We'll be fine." She replied with a reassuring smile.  
"Whatever you say, doll." He said before taking another sip.


	8. Scottland

The plane ride to Scottland was long and uneventful. The wind was blowing and the clouds circled. They had gone through their plan once more before before Sullivan dropped them off. Sam, Nate and Ash were to locate the grave of Sir Francis. James offered to go and help but Ashley didn't want to have to worry about him. Sure he knew a lot, but he wasn't the best at climbing. So he listened to his sister and stayed on the plane with Sully.

When they reached the top of a hill, Nate stopped and contacted Victor via communicator. Ashley took a pair of binoculars and looked for the grave site. "There." She said pointing in a direction while handing Sam the binoculars. "Right, let's go." He said. He then motioned for Nate and they headed down.

They tracked down the mountains and made their way to a shoreline camp. "I thought they were by the Cathedral?" Said Ash while looking the map. Suddenly shouts and gunfire exploded as Nadine's army shot at them. "Get down." Said Sam as he crouched by the supplies. Thankfully there weren't that many so the shoot out was short. They continued and found another camp. This one was set up in an old Monk living quarter. Ash climbed the wall, trying to look for any more Shorliners. Once at the top she found an old wooden door. She looked at it carefully trying to figure something out. "Hey, there's dynamite down here." Shouted Sam. And just like that, Ash got her idea. She hopped down from the wall and walked over to Sam. She grabbed a stick of dynamite and looked at Sam, a devilish grin came across her face. "Let me see your lighter." She asked while holding out her hand. He chuckled anxiously and handed her the metal lighter. She grabbed it, lit it and threw it at the door. The wood exploded and she laughed. "Hopefully no one heard that." Nate said in the background. Suddenly more mercenaries appeared. Thank god they didn't notice the three of them. "Oh shit, hide." Whispered Sam. Ash crouched into the long grass, waiting to attack. A man walked over and about stepped on her, so she grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. He gasped for breath before falling limply to into the cover of the tall grass. They won once more, this time without getting shot at. "Alright. Nicely done...that could've been bad." Sighed Sam. "Yeah. Let's got out of here before anyone checks on them." Replied Nate. They proceeded forward.

After running into more mercenaries, they finally reached the graveyard. "Jesus, look at this place." Sam said with wonder in his eyes. "Welcome to the Saint Dismas dormitory." Nate said while drawing in his journal. "The alleged final resting place of one Henry Avery." Ash said astonished. She had done some research, so she wasn't completely lost. Sam chuckled. "Let's find that grave."

They looked around a little before Ashley spoke. "Okay...crossed cutlasses, skull and crossbones, and the dates 1659 to 1699. Right?" She said. "Wow, look at you go." Said Nate with surprise. "Hey, I'm not completely worthless." She said while running her fingers across a grave. "Nobody said you were. We're just glad you know your stuff." Sam said, elbowing her in the side before walking up to a different grave. Before she could reply, Nate said something. "Guys, c'mere."  
"What, did you find it?" Sam asked. Ash walked over to the brothers and looked at the tombstone. It was tall and had the crossed swords at the top. She looked at the skull and crossbones, noticing something was off. "Look at skull. It's not attached to the stone." Ash said pointing at the skull. "Your right, that's not Avery's sigil." Sam said. "Oh, yeah...I mean, the skull should be facing.." Nate cutoff as he looked at Sam with a sudden realization. "Sideways." They both said in unison. Nate then turned the skull so it was facing right. A set of stairs lowered and led into a cavern. "You ready for this?" Sam said looking both at Ash and Nathan. "Let's do it." She said with a smile and jumped down. She had just walked onto the second set of stairs when she heard Sam's voice. "Hell of a women, huh." He said. Nate just snorted and went down the stairs.

Looking around the room, it was dark and full of cobwebs. They had all agreed that this place was a crypt where the people had hid all his loot. We made our way into a room that had fog covering the ground. Ash was the first one in the room, and she was also the first one to notice the statues. "Whoa, looks like the whole gang is here." She said before gawking at the men. "Jesus...Dismas on the left..." Nate started. "Penitent thief." Said Sam. "Gestas on the right.." Nate continued. "Jerk thief." Finished Ash. She walked over and went into the other room. The other side was plain, with only one candle in the center of the wall. "Some kind of lamp." Nate said, scaring Ash. "Ya...uh hey, smokey, we need your lighter." Ash said holding her hand out. "You know, that hurts my feelings." Sam said while handing the lighter over. "Not as much as it hurts your lungs." Nate added. They all chuckled and Ash lit the candle. The flames spread across the wall, lighting up some holes. Nathan solved the light puzzle and we opened the door to see glass. Ash looked threw it and saw a cave. "That's our nest destination, boys." She said while pointing at the cave. "Great, but there's one problem. Going back that way means we have to go back towards the cathedral." Pointed out Nathan. "And back towards Rafe." Added Sam. They had told Ashley about Rafe and the things he's done just to get this treasure. She just didn't understand why. He has loads of money, so why did he want Avery's riches? Ash didn't notice it but she was standing still, looking at the ground with a confused look on her face. Sam stopped walk, and looked at her. He jogged over to her and tried to get her attention. "Uh, Ashley? Is everything okay in there?" He asked before putting his hand on her head. She shook her head trying to get back to reality. "Uh.. Ya, sorry. Let's keep going." She said before walking past Sam. He shrugged and followed her.

 _Of course, more mercenaries. How many men does Nadine have?_ Ash thought as she was crouched in more tall grass. They silently took them out, which was pretty fun. Minus the whole killing part. They lifted the gate and stood at the other side. _Shit, my back is killing me._ Ash thought. Her wounds from Hamilton hadn't healed up yet and the were burning. She felt dizzy and leaned against a rock, hoping it would pass. Sam and Nate were looking at the crosses just ahead of the cliff. Sam asked her something and noticed she didn't reply. "Ashley?" He asked walking up to her. Her right hand was resting on her left shoulder and she had a look of pain on her face. She soon felt Sam's appearance and opened her eyes, looking at him. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked with a hushed, gentle tone. "It's uh...nothing. Just sore." She insisted and started to walk over to Nathan. Sam stepped in front of her. "What's really wrong, Ash? You can tell me." He said grabbing her hand. She looked up at him, noticing his serious tone and sympathetic look. She sighed and looked back down. She was ashamed to tell him what happened. It was so degrading. What would he think about her if he knew that she wasn't as tuff as she said. "It's my back. Hamilton punished me for not bringing back the cross." She finally said, not being able to deal with the pressure. Though, she will admit, it felt good to talk to someone about it. Even if he didn't understand. "What did he do?" He pushed on. "He whipped me. But that it. It's really not that bad." She said looking back up at him. He had a big frown on his face. She faintly smiled, trying to get him to mimic it. "Really." She repeated. "I want to see." He finally said. "You can, later." She said. "Promise?" He said leaning in closer.  
"Promise." She leaned in and kissed his nose. She then proceeded to walk over to Nate. "Tease!" Yelled Sam playfully. Ashley just laughed. Maybe she did love him.


	9. Death Awaits

"To those who prove worth, paradise awaits. For those who prove false, behold your grim fate." Those words slipped threw Ashley mouth as she read a sign. Her fingers skimmed the words that hung from a dead mans cage." Yeah, well I guess Avery was a better pirate than a poet." Replied Sam, who was looking around the old cave. "No wait, this isn't Avery's." Nathan said, pointing his flashlight at the sign. "He's right. Look." She she pointing at the sign. At the bottom was a sigil, but not Avery's sigil. It was an arm holding a sword. "It's the Rhode Island Pirate." Sam said inspecting the sigil. "Thomas Tew." Nathan continued for his brother. "Wait, so that means Tew was involved with all of this too? How?" Asked a confused Ash. Before anyone could answer, there was another explosion of dynamite. "That's a damn good question." Nathan replied before jotting down some notes in his journal. "So who do think these guys are?" She asked while looking at the hanging bodies. "Those who prove false, I guess." Sam replied. She sighed before continuing forward.

They found theirselves in another room, this time though, they were trapped. Nathan had stepped on a stone, which caused a rock to roll in front of the door way. "Well, we're not going back that way. Sam said disappointed. Ash chuckled and turned her attention to the new puzzle. This one had crosses with some sort of pulley system. She then noticed a skeleton in the corner. He was penetrated by spikes. "Found another switch." She said before walking over to it. She grabbed the dead bodies hand and pulled it out. The spikes retreated back into their rightful place as Ash relaxed. The mechanism turned and lowered a bucket. Nathan grabbed it and suggested they fill it with water. And be they, he meant himself. He did so, then handed it up to Sam who then set it back into place on the puzzle. Some shields dropped, revealing some wheels. Nathan turned them and just like, solved the puzzle. Ash, still by the lever, put her arm into the hole. "Wait!" Sam shouted, looking at her. He ran his fingers through his hair and continued, this time being more calm. "Are you sure the puzzles right?" Looking at Nathan, he nodded. "Worried about me Romeo?" She said with a smile. He chuckled. She then proceeded to pull the switch. _Please work_ she desperately thought. Thankfully, it worked and the bucket of water spilled onto a gutter. It ran down and somehow made the stone door open. She sighed and took her arm out, now being able to relax.

Climbing wasn't Ashley's best feature. She never had been rock climbing before today, so it was a new experience. She jumped onto a ledge and pulled herself up. Taking a moment to relax, she watched the brother grapple across the cliffs. _At they know what their doing._ She thought watching Sam. He was amazing at what he did. Hell, he amazing at everything he did. Which only made Ashley fall in love with him even more. "Your turn doll." Sam shouted from the other side. She grabbed her grappling hook and lined up with its desired landing. She threw it and thankfully rapped around the wood. "Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself, she then leaped of the cliff. She swung her body towards the brothers before letting go. But she let go way to quickly and missed the edge. Sam caught her hand and pulled her up. "That was close." He said, still holding her hand. "Ya, thanks." She replied with gratitude, trying to catch her breath. He helped her up and they began on their journey once more.

They had almost made it to the surface, when they heard Nadine talking. Her and Rafe had a 'nice' conversation. They continued and talked about what Nadine and Rafe discussed.

After a few more close calls, and almost falling to death, they finally made it to another room. This one was completely, empty except for a table with a weight balancer. One side had a golden cross, the other had coins. Before Sam could grab the cross, Nathan stopped him. "What?" Sam said confused. "Look at it." He continued. Ashley stepped closer so she could inspect it. "It's the only valuable thing we've seen in this cave. This is another test." She said, realizing why Nate stopped his brother. "Greed." Sam said. "It's gotta be the coins." Nate said before hovering his flashlight over the currency. Another explosion erupted above them. "Hope your right." Sam said before hesitantly picking up a single coin. Some torches lit and so did a light on the ceiling. It showed a map of Madagascar below their feet. Ashley looked below her feet and noticed she was standing on a blue dot. "Look, there's a star right here." She pointed out, looking at the map once more. Sam and Nate walked over to her and analyzed it. "That's King's Bay." Sam poured out to their attention. "Son of a bitch. He's screwing with us." Sam said while flipping the the coin. "What do you mean." Ask both Nate and Ashley. "Avery. He's screwing with us. The treasure was supposed to be here. Now King's Bay? Where to next?" He said frustrated. Ash considered what he was saying. Sam was right, the treasure was supposed to be here. Now we're going to Madagascar and who knows if it's there? But why would Avery put down all these clues, just to lead to some treasure? Then it hit her. "Wait a minute." She said with a sudden realization. "Avery was recruiting." She continued. "What? Recruiting for what?" Sam asked, skeptical. Before she could answer, an explosion went off beside them and Nadine walked up to them. "You people are very noisy." She said before telling us to put down our weapons. "Ashley, it's nice to see you again." Nadine said walking up to her. "Wish I could say the same." Ash's voice full of sarcasm. Nadine laughed and suddenly head butted her. Ashley winced and took a step back, putting a hand up to her now bleeding nose. "Shit!" She said in pain. "That's for killing half of my army and shooting me." She said before walking back towards her men. Nadine then phoned Rafe and told him she found us. Ashley looked at the cracked ground. Nathan had the same idea and she nudged Sam. "King's Bay." Nadine said while walking towards the star. "You'll need that cross and us if you want to know where in King's Bay." Samuel said while putting his arm around Ashley's waist, supporting her."I'm not here to negotiate. Grab the cross." Nadine said before motioning towards it. The three of them started to slowly back up and Nadine quickly noticed why. "Wait!" She yelled, looking at the guard. It was to late and the floor started to give way. The guard with the cross fell and Nadine almost followed the same fate but she quickly jumped to the ledge. Another shoot out took place, as they all made their way out. Sully phoned Nathan and said he too was getting shot at. "Sully, you need to get us the out of here." Nate frantically. "I'll get there as soon as I can, hold tight." Sully replied. More mercenaries had came and shot at us, again. _Damn! These guys don't give up, do they!_ Ashley thought while shooting.

The only way they could reach was by swimming. When Ashley heard this, her heart dropped. She didn't know how to swim because she hated the water. Once when she was little, her family went on a boat into the sea. She and James were messing around that resulted in her falling into the water. She almost drowned before her father saves her. Because of that incident, she scared of the ocean. Just the thought of her head going under sent chills down her back. And now she was expected to swim to Sully. _I'll just have to find another way_ she thought. _If I can._

As they neared the water, Ashley could feel her heart in her throat. The anticipation was making her sick and she desperately wished there would be another way. She ran around the corner saw Sam dive into the water. "Hurry Ash!" He yelled as he began to swim. She started to shake, not knowing what do. She looked to right and saw a pathway. She looked at Sam with pleading eyes. "I can't!" She yelled and took after the path. "Wait!" He yelled. She ran and didn't look back. She just couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to, she just...can't. She soon ran out room and found herself at the edge of a cliff with nowhere to go. Suddenly, a wave of gunfire shot at her. She turned to see at least 10 mean running towards her. One them had an RPG and shot at her. Thankfully he missed, but instead of hitting her, it hit the cliff. The ground underneath her started to crumble. _There's no backing out of now, Ash_ she thought to herself. The cliff gave way and she plummeted into the freezing water. Falling from such high up had caused her to lose her breath. She sunk down, starting to lose consciousness. A wave of darkness over took her as she closed her eyes, ready for death.


	10. Darkness

"Ashley! Are you ready?" The voice was that of a women's. Older but still smooth. "Coming mommy!" She said before jumping off her bunk bed and ran out of her room. Not paying attention, the little girl ran into a mans leg. She hugged the leg and looked up. A smile spread across her face before speaking. "Sorry daddy!" The man laughed and patted her head. He then crouched down so he was the same height as her. "Are ready to go visit your aunt? She made you and James a big birthday cake." She smiled and hopped around. "Yay! Let's go!" She shouted. "Alright, your brothers already in the car, why don't you go join him?" He said before standing up. She ran outside, and saw the car parked. She struggled to get in but managed. "Auntie made us cake!" She shouted at her brother. "Why do you like cake so much?" He asked, looking at her. "Cause it's yummy, duh." She said while buckling on her seat-belt. He just laughed and pulled out a book. The little girl was excited and couldn't sit still. Finally her parents came out to the car and they were off.

The little woke up. The smell of gasoline filled up her nostrils. Weakly, she looked to her side. The young boys face was facing her, blood running out of his nose. "J-James..." She whimpered. He was knocked out. She looked over at the drivers seat and saw her mother. Her body was leaned on the steering wheel with her face pointed the other way. "Mommy? Daddy?" She cried. She was alone and scared. Not knowing what was happening she unbuckled her seat-belt. Suddenly, she heard sirens approaching. She opened the car door with a shove and fell out. She laid there just looking up at the sky. It was snowing and everything went silent for a moment. Then a police officer checked her and then picked her up. As she was in the officers arms, she looked back at the car. It was smashed into a large tree, which now laid across the road. The front end was split in two.

The girl sat in the back of a police car with a blanket wrapped around her. She was given a drink and was told to stay here. She sat there, watching everyone run around in panic. Her brother was sitting on a gurney, still asleep. A little ways to the right of him was a black bag. Something was inside it. More like someone. A paramedic running with a device in his hand drew her attention. He sat down next to a women. Her mother. He charged up the device and put it on her chest, making the boding jolt. Nothing happened. He tried a second time, turning the voltage up. Nothing. He proceeded one more time. Nothing. He stopped and put two fingers to the women's neck. He sighed and looked down, shaking his head. People then started to put her body into a black bag, just like the one she saw before. She dropped her drink and ran out of the car. "Mommy! No!" She cried running towards the dead body. A women grabbed her and held her, not letting her escape. The girl kept crying and struggling. She just wanted her parents. She wanted them back. But that would be the last time she ever saw them.

Ashley woke up, shaking and crying. She looked around to find Sam, who was holding her. "Ashley! Calm down, its just me." He said while holding her tighter. Memories of her dreamed flashed through head. She started to shake even more, remembering her mothers lifeless body. She hugged Sam as hard as she could and cried into his chest. He just sat there, stroking her head. She was wrapped up in a blanket and laid on the floor. She cried for at least 5 minutes before she calmed down. "Your shirt now has snot all over it." She said with a chuckle and looked up at him. He wiped her tears from her eyes before talking. "It'll was out." He said. He leaned down kissed her. Ashley was surprised at first but then happily kissed back. She pulled away, needing to breath. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Get a room you two." James snorted. Ashley just smiled, nestling back into Sam's chest." You scared me back there. I thought you had drowned." Samuel said. "I'm sorry." Is all she could say before she drifted back into her slumber.

They had made it to Madagascar when Ash finally woke up. Nathan called his wife, Elena and sully was out talking to a dealer. James taking pictures of the wildlife. Ashley took this moment to tell Sam her reasoning of almost drowning.  
"I can't swim." She blurted, just trying to get to the point. "What?" He said, not hearing her words. She sighed and walked over to him. "I didn't follow you into the water because I don't know how to swim." She said while taking the shirt from his hand and walked back over to her own bag. "You should've told me that earlier, it would've been helpful." He said walking back to her. "It didn't come up and I didn't think we'd have to be swimming away while being shot at." She sighed and stopped packing. He was right, She could've died. Samuel wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her head. "It's alright. The important thing is, is that your alive." He the kissed her neck and Ash giggled. "Didn't know you cared so much about me." She said turning around to face the tall man. "I have from the moment I laid eyes on you." She blushed and kissed him. It was long and passionate. Both of their tongues fought for dominance, Sam's being the one who won. They broke apart, gasping for breath. "Does this mean we're together now?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Me and you? The thought makes me sick." She teased. "That's not what your body thinks." He said pointing out that her body was closely pressed to him. She laughed. "Yes." She answered before kissing him once more. "Oh, gross!" Nathan shouted as he walked into the plane. "Save it for later you two, we need to get moving." Sullivan said as he grabbed his bag. "Ready for our next adventure?" Sam asked. "Hell yes."

They finally made their way to an opened field. The volcano wasn't to far away, but Ashley knew this was going to be a long ride. They drove up to a tower and noticed some men. "Great, we have company." Said a frustrated Ash. She was so sick of having to deal with these men. She hated killing them but it's their own damn fault! They just wouldn't give up! Nathan pulled the jeep up to some tall grass. "Let's try to take these guys out quietly." Victor whispered, he then jumped into the cover of the grass. Their weren't that many men so they got the job done quickly and quietly. James had stayed at a hotel. He was sick and helpless. He felt like shit and because of that was disappointed because he do anything. Ashley reassured him by saying that he was a great medic and could help us if one of us got hurt. He agreed after awhile, still feeling guilty but not arguing with his sister.

 _(x) Time skip (x)_

"That should do it." Nathan said while settling back into the drivers seat. He had just wrapped the winch around a tree, so now they could go up the slippery slope. As the winch reeled the jeep up, a boulder that rested on the slope came loose knocked the jeep off of the cliff. They now hung, the only thing holding them was the winch and the tree it hugged. Nathan hit the gas, trying to pull the jeep back onto solid ground. Just inches before they could reach the edge, more rocks fell. That resulted in Nathan getting knocked out of his seat. Ashley quickly grabbed his hand before he could fall to his death. "Hold on!" She yelled while using all her strength to pull the man up. He grabbed the side and climbed back into his seat. "Get us out of here, kid." Sullivan yelled. Once again, Nathan stomped on the gas pedal. Next to her, Sam started to pray. They made it to the top and everyone sighed. She relaxed and sunk into her seat. "Thanks." Nathan said towards Ash. "You saved my life."  
"You would've done the same, I hope." She replied. "Definitely." And they started back on there journey.

 **Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy reading it! I know I enjoy writing it. The next chapter will be skipped to where the boys split up and search the different towers. Hope you enjoy it the rest of my story!**


	11. The Chase

Nathan and Sullivan went to the clock tower, while Sam and Ashley took the other one. They reached the tower and had to climb to the roof to get inside since the doors were locked. Once they reached the inside, they stopped to look around. "Holy shit...this place is huge." Ashley said astonished. "Ya it is." Agreed Sam before walking up to the giant sigil in the center. "Well we're in the right tower." He said while crouching down to look closer. "But where do we go now?" She asked walking around, looking for any sort of clues. If this was the place then where's the treasure? "Maybe the guys found something." Sam pulled out his phone and called Victor. "Sam! Finally, you guys okay?" Asked a worried Sully. "Yeah, we just searched our tower." Sam said. "We've got nothing." Finished Ash. "We've definitely found something. Make your way over here." He said. "Really? All right, we're on our way." Samuel said before hanging up. He looked at Ashley and hugged her. "This might be it!" He exclaimed happily. "Let's go find o-" Ash's words were drowned out when an explosion erupted behind them. Ashley and Sam flew across the room from the wave. Ashley coughed, looking around for her lover. "Sam!" She shouted, standing from the ground. A heavily armored man walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. She struggled, kicking at his torso. "Let her go, asshole!" A man shouted before pouncing on the guard. The man was stunned and let his guard down. Ashley lifted up her legs and kicked the man in his face. He let go of her neck and she kicked him once more before shooting him in the knee. "Good shot." Sam said. She smiled and moved her attention to the hole in the wall. _Great_ she thought. Her and Sam took cover and started shooting.

They managed to get out out of the tower before more men came. "We're out numbered." Sam shouted, shooting a goon. Ashley looked around, trying to think of a plan. She looked over and saw two motorcycles and an idea popped in her head. "Let's split up. I'll lead them away while you go find your brother." She said while running over to Sam. He looked at her, confused and shocked. "No, I'm not leaving you." He finally said. "Sam, it's the best shot we've got! Just trust me." She said before kissing him. She took off after the motorcycle before he could protest any longer. "Hey Asshats!" She yelled while starting up the bike. The chase was on. 3 jeeps took after her and of course, shot at her. She tried to shoot back that wasn't helping much so she focused on getting ahead of them.

Soon enough the army started to ram her bike. They went over a bridge when they knocked her off. Hitting the water, Ashley panicked. _More fucking water!_ She thought while kicking her legs, trying to reach the surface. The men didn't give up and they kept shooting at her, even though they had no idea if she was dead. A giant boat came her way and she took the opportunity to climb it. Once at the top she looked around for Sam. She turned her head to see Nate just above her, hanging from the back of a truck. "What the-" she said, watching in astonishment.

The guys on the boat were nice enough to give Ashley a ride home. One of them even tried to get in her pants. She thanked them and walked into the hotel, only to see a women with blonde hair standing at the desk. Ashley raised her gun and questioned her. "Who are you?!" The lady turned around and put her hands up. "My names Elena. I'm looking for Nathan." Ashley relaxed and lowered her gun. "You must be his wife." She said, plopping onto the bed. Today was rough and she just wanted to sleep, forever. "Uh yeah...who are you?" She asked still inspecting the papers. "My names Ashley. Sam's girlfriend." She said smiling. _Sam's girlfriend. "_ Who?" She questioned. Ashley sat up, looking at the women. Before she could reply, the men walked in. "How's the Malaysia job going, Nate?" Elena said with sadness. Nathan explained himself and Elena couldn't handle it. She left and so did Sully. Sam walked over to the bed and led Ash outside so Nathan could be alone. They stood in silence. "Why did he lie to her?" Ashley asked. Marriage was built off of love and trust. They're supposed tell each other everything. "Because Nathan didn't want to lose her. He promised that he would never do this type of stuff anymore." Sam said, lighting a cigarette. "She would've understood if he just told her the truth." She replied. Sam looked down at her. He thought for long time before talking again. "Come on. Let's go pack."

"It's gorgeous." Ashley said, looking out of the side of the boat. "Yes you are." Said a chuckling Sam. She turned around and raised her eyebrow. "Your cheesy." She laughed.

 **Sorry its short. The next chapter will be longer. I might change the writing style too.**


	12. Lose and Pain

**This will be in James' perspective.**

I woke up to a quiet hotel room. The sunlight shone in from the window, illuminating the room. A wave a sickness came over me and I rushed to the bathroom. Being ill sucked, especially when your sister was off treasure hunting. Without you. After throwing my gut up, I got up and moved to the small kitchen. Maybe if I eat I'll begin to feel better. But the thought of it made me want to vomit again. Instead I poured myself a cold glass of water and sat down at the table. The room was empty and I began to miss the company of my friends. Grabbing my phone, I began to dial my sisters number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"James? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Relax, I'm fine, other then feeling like crap. I was just bored and wanted to know if you made it."

"We're on the boat right now following some arrows. Sam thinks they lead to Libertalia, but I feel like that would be to easy, Ya know."

"I guess. Well I'll leave you too it. Just be careful Ashley."

"Always bro. Get some rest." She said before hanging up.

"Great. Alone again." I said. Ashley had told me that Nate's wife, Elena, had flew here to see him. That had fight and she left with Sully, so he couldn't even spend time with him. I had started to like him too. He knew a lot about stuff and taught me some new stuff. Like how to pop a shoulder back into place and how to properly clean a bullet wound. To bad he couldn't call him, considering that Nathan broke his phone. So I just sat there at the table, thinking about what to do next. I could read. Samuel said that there was a library not to far from this hotel. It was decided, I was going to library. I got dressed and cleaned myself up. I was still slightly sick so I kinda looked like death. Oh well.

The walk to the library was calm. The cool breeze felt nice on my feverish forehead. The red locks on my head were messy. The Library was huge and looked older. The interior had marble floors and red, velvet carpet running down the main hall. There was a second story with a spiral staircase leading up to it. This place was gorgeous and I've never seen anything like it! There has to be millions of books here. I walked down each row of bookcases, basking in the moment. I finally walked up to the second floor and found the pirates section. Maybe I could find something that has to do with Captain Avery. My fingers skimmed across the spines of each individual book. My eyes searched each of the books names, finally coming upon a blue one. It read: King of the Pirates: The Swashbuckling Life of Henry Every by E. T. Fox. _Perfect._ I grabbed it and flipped through the pages before walking towards a table. Surprisingly, most of the tables were full. Most them were probably students, looking to study. I walked around until I found a table that was empty. Except for a young women, looking through a dictionary and writing down notes. "Is this seat taken?" I asked shyly. She looked up at me and shook her head. I gave her a silent thanks and took a seat.

I sat there reading the book for what seemed like hours but in reality, it had been only 10 minutes. The women sitting beside me leaned farther into her chair and sighed, frustration in her eyes. She bent down, reaching into her brown bag. A white came out of it and she set it on the table. I looked at the cover and recognized it. It was the same medical book I had when I went to school. The women noticed my staring and spoke. "Is something wrong?" She had a thick English accent. "Uh- no sorry. It's just that I had the same book in school." I said, motioning towards the pile of pages. She looked at me and then her book. "So you used to be a medical student?"

"Yes. I had to drop out, but I still learned a lot. Maybe I could help you if your struggling? That is, if you want."  
She looked at me again. "That would be great!" She said before scooting her chair over to him. Now she sat only inches away from me. For some stupid reason, my heart began to thump. I refocused on the task in front of me. We sat for about an hour, talking about different procedures and what steps to take for them.

She looked at her watch. "I should be going. Ive got classes in the morning." She said while gathering her notes. I didn't even notice but we had discussed all day and now the sun hung low in the sky. "Oh, right. It was pleasure meeting you." I said while extending my hand, waiting for her to shake it. "Definitely. We should do this again. Here, I'll give you my number." She said before jotting down a sequence of numbers on a slit of paper. I grabbed it and looked at it, memorizing the numbers. We said our goodbyes and she left. I should probably go too. I put my book away in its rightful place and head out the door. It was nice to socialize with someone, especially when that someone was medical student. But talking about those things today made me miss everything. I loved going to school and learning about medical things. Maybe after everything blew over, I should try to enroll again. That would be amazing.

I walked up to the hotel room and stepped inside. I turned around to find a figure sitting in a chair. "Who's there?" I asked, worry making my voice crack. "You should really lock the door when you leave, James." That voice. No, no it couldn't be. My heart dropped as the figure turned on the lamp beside him. It was him. _Hamilton._ "H-how did you find me." I asked, starting to shake. "You twins aren't that very good at hiding. Here's a little secret." He stood up from the chair and walked over to me. I coward at his height. "When I first took you, I implanted a tracking device into the back of your neck. I knew you two would eventually escape so I had to prepare." He tapped the skin on the back of my neck, making me jump. He chuckled and walked over to a desk that had coordinates on it. "You were always my favorite, James. You listened to me and never failed me when I gave you a mission. Unlike your sister." The mention of my twin made my stomach turn.

"Have you hurt her?" I asked, taking a step closer. He turned around to face me before speaking. "No. I didn't know where she was. She out of range of my GPS. At least now I know where she is." He said tapping the map on the table. Shit. Was what he going to do? "Don't worry James. I'm not here to take you back. Not again. Now that Ashley has made her way to the treasure, she doesn't need you to motivate her anymore. _I_ don't need you anymore." He walked towards me and handed me a phone. "I'm nice enough to allow you to talk to her once more." I reluctantly took the phone. He wouldn't really...kill me, right? With Hamilton, yes. Yes would. He put a knife to my neck. "If mention anything about me then I'll kill you before you can talk anymore." I dialed her number. If he really was going to kill me, then I should talk to her. I raised the phone to my ear and heard it ring.

"Hello? James?"  
"Hey sis. How's it going."  
"Awesome! We found Libertalia! Is everything alright?" She asked with worry. I looked Hamilton in the eyes. The knife pressed closer to my throat and swallowed. "Everything's fine. Just want to call and tell you that I love you, Ashley." I chocked out, holding back tears. "I love you too James. Are you sure your alright? I can-"  
"No. I mean, yes. I'm fine. Just have fun." I interrupted her. Hamilton took the phone and hung up for me. "Good job kid. I don't want to kill ya, but I don't want you warnin Ashley. Sorry." I let the tears fall. Was this really it? Why? He lowered the knife and lined it up with my abdomen. "I'll make this quick kid." Suddenly I felt a sharp pain explode in my mid region. Hamilton stepped away and left, leaving me to fall on the floor. I laid there, gasping for breath. The pain was unbearable and blood flowed out of the wound. I tried to stop it but to no avail. I was a med student and I couldn't even stop my own death. Blackness took over my vision as I drifted. This was it. Laying on the ground dying, and I'm alone. I'm sorry I couldn't be strong like you Ash. I really tried and now...I'll never see you again.

 **Ashley's POV**

I was sitting with Sam next to campfire when my phone suddenly rang. I answered it, expecting to hear James.

"Hello."  
"Ashley." It was Sullivan. Why was he calling me? Did something happen to Elena and he need to speak to Nathan.  
"Sully? What wrong? Why are you calling me?" I said worried.  
"It's about James..." He said. My heart dropped. "What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" I said anxiously, starting to pace and bite my nails.  
"There's no easy way of saying this Ashley."  
"Just tell me goddamn it!" I shouted. I didn't know what was going on and I felt tears coming as I anticipated his next words.  
"He's...he's dead." I stopped and so did everything around me. Shock over came my body as I dropped the phone.  
Sam stood up. "Ash? What happened?" He stood in front of me, a look of worry on his face. I tried to speak as a million thoughts flooded into my mind. "James is...dead." I managed to spit out. Sam sucked in air looked over at his brother. Nate picked up the cracked phone and tried calling Victor back. I thought of all the times it was just me and James trying to live. We had to stick together at the orphanage and we strived only for each other. Now, my twin brother is dead. My legs went limp and I fell heavily to the ground. I don't know if I should cry my heart out or to scream till my voice died. Sam held me in his arms, attempting to calm me down. I laid in his arms, crying and screaming at the same time. It had felt like my heart broke into a million pieces and I half of me was now missing. I laid there, being comforted by the brothers when I could finally speak. "I know who did it." Sam kissed my forehead. "I know. We'll find him." He said. "I'll kill him." I spoke with an angry tone. I'll get him for what he has done to my brother. Now nothing will be the same without his caring, gentle smile. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you James. I'm sorry.

 **Wow. Well that was emotional. I teared up while writing this. I liked how different this chapter was so I'll probably start writing in Ashley's POV. Thank you guys so much for reading this. I hope you enjoy it.**


	13. The Lie Exposed

The next few hours were silent. I still haven't fully comprehended everything. When she was away helping the brothers find Libertalia, James was killed by Hamilton. I sat with Sam, he was doing everything he could to keep me calm. I wanted to go and see my brother, but we were so close to Libertalia. Sully had called for an ambulance, just to make sure. That was hours ago and I'm positive James is dead. I felt like I was going to be sick. Just as I was starting to cry again, my phone rang in Sam's pocket. I knew who it was I didn't want to talk about it so I let Sam pick it up. I sat on his lap watching him speak to the man on the other line. Sam then looked down at me with wide eyes. "You might want to hear this." He said while handing me the phone. I took in a deep breath, preparing to hold back my tears. "H-hello." I said with a shaky voice. "Ashley, James is alive." My heart started to pound faster and I stood up from Sam's lap. "What?" I said still shocked. "They revived him and now he's sleeping." I began to cry again, only this time they were full of joy. "Oh god. Is he alright?" I asked wanting to hear everything about the situation. "He's fine. The wound wasn't as deep as we thought. He'll make a full recovery." I smiled, now knowing that my brother would be okay. "Thank you Sully, thank you." I repeated those words over and over again. "Your welcome kiddo. I'll keep you posted." He said before hanging up. Sam stood up, he looked at me worried. "He's gonna be okay!" I said before throwing my hands around his neck. Now that James was okay, I felt a new energy blast through me. "Let's find Libertalia, so we can go home."

We rode the boat to another island, but not before we spotted Shoreline. Nadine's whole army was here and trying to kill us. We defended ourselves as best as we could but we were badly out numbered. Me and Sam shot at the men while Nate drove us to the island. I looked to my side to see a giant boat headed start for us. "Look out!" I shouted, but it was to late. The boat crashed into us and we all fell into the ocean. Jesus, how many times am I almost going to drown. I tried to swim to the surface but to no avail. The boats flew above me and the current pushed me down deeper. My consciousness began to fade as the waves carried me. No, I can't go like this. James needs me and so does everyone else. Yet I couldn't beat the deep blue and more blackness over took me.

Rain fell onto my face as water pooled out of my mouth. I coughed up my lungs, trying to remember what had just happened. "Sam...Nate..." I have to find them. I stood up and tried to find out where I was. It's seems that I washed up on the island. Well at least I'm here, I just hope the boys are okay. I walked up the sandy hill and looked around. Pieces of our boat had washed a shore with me and was scattered around. I searched one the supply boxes and found a grappling hook. "How convenient." I said while putting the rope on my belt. I continued my search and began to hike upward, hoping to find the boys. When I reached the top, all I found was jungle. At least Shoreline wasn't here, yet. I continued up the slope, having to climb rocks along the way. Grappling a tree, I swung for the edge of a cliff when the branch broke. It sent me falling into the tops of more trees and I hit the ground. I immediately stood back up and noticed where I was. Right in the middle of a Shoreline camp. Soldiers stood in front of me, shocked. They then pointed there guns at me and contacted Nadine. "Hi." I said with a wave of my hand. Well shit, now who knows what's gonna happen. The soldiers kept their guns on me while we waited for Nadine and her partner to come. Soon enough they showed and were surprised by appearance. "Look at who it is. The great Ashley Royal." Nadine said while walking closer to me. "It's nice to see you too, Nadine. Who's your pet over there?" I asked motioning towards the man behind her. He shot me a glare and walked closer to me. He put his hand on my chin and looked into my eyes. "You've been a pain in my ass for the past couple of weeks. And now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." He said before kissing me. I immediately tried to step back but his grip on my face was to tight. "Rafe." Nadine said, interrupting the man. His lips left mine and he walked away from. "Can't I have a little fun, Nadine." She rolled her eyes and barked out some orders. I wiped my mouth, getting that mans bacteria off of my lips. Why did he kiss me? Whatever the reason, it was fucking weird. One of the soldiers hit me in the back with the barrel of his gun. "Where are we going?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. "Finding your friends." Said an angry Rafe.

I was left to sit and watch, while Nadine's men shot at the brothers. An RPG was shot at them and the building causing it to collapse. I took this opportunity to get out of their clutches, but Rafe beat me to it. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I didn't stay down long and I lunged myself into him. Our heads connected and I stunned him. As I ran past him he grabbed my arm and punched me in my gut. "I really don't want to do this Ashley. Just give up." He said before throwing another punch, this time at my face. I fell to the ground, seeing stars. He grabbed my arm and shoved me forward. I stopped and held my nose, trying to fake that I was in pain. He took the bait and stepped closer to me. That's when I kneed him the balls and punched him to the ground. As I tried to run away again he grabbed my leg, causing me to trip. He laid his body atop of mine, pinning me down. "Just give up, cupcake!" He said while punching my once more. I rolled him over and returned the punch. We kept switching placing before we completely fell of the edge. The fall made us separate so I took this chance and I ran again. I found myself at another edge, but as I turned around, someone tackled me. I struggled and sat on the figure, getting ready to punch again when they spoke. "Wait!" I opened my eyes to see Nathan under me. I sighed moves off of him. "Your a sight for sore eyes." I said, watching him crawl towards a gun. Nadine came out of nowhere and kicked him in the side. I looked over towards the gun, only to see Sam holding. He looked down at me and relaxed a bit. "Ashley." Before I could say anything, Rafe and two of his goons came running over to us. Sam grabbed Nadine as a hostage, holding the gun to her head. "Sam!" I said worried. Nadine may be a bitch but there's no reason to kill her. "Well, this is interesting." Rafe said, pointing the gun at Sam before looking at me. "Nate. Samuel." He said as se sort of greeting. Sam ordered them to put their guns down or else he would shoot her. "Sam, just wait a minute." I said trying to calm him. Suddenly, as Sam was about to shoot, Nathan grabbed the gun and it went off into the air. Nadine walked over to the goons and Rafe came closer. He grabbed me and kissed me again. He pulled away and spoke. "Your one hell of a women." He said before punching me. Sam got pissed and clenched his hands. Rafe then went over to Sam and also punched him. Nathan helped him up and tried to wager with him. "Just enough for his freedom." He finished. "Wait a minute. Hector Alcázar died in a shoot out in Argentina like six months ago. I'm the one you who got Samuel out." When those words came from Rafe's mouth, I froze. I stood up and looked at Sam, who just stared at the ground. "Is this true?" I asked, hoping it wasn't. Rafe told us the whole story and I was mortified. "Care to refute?" Rafe said walking over to Nadine. "Guys." He said looking at us. I walked over to Nate. "Aw, Sam" Nathan said, just as shocked as me. "Aw, Jesus no, no." He finished. I looked at Sam and tears welled up in my eyes. I had risked my life to give this man the cross. Hamilton could've killed me the night of the auction. Sam tried to comfort us but I just backed away. Ignoring every word that came out of his mouth. As I was blacking out, a gunshot rung from my right and saw Nate fall off the cliff. "Nathan!" I shouted while reaching for him. I watched him fall to his death. "Come on you two, let's go." Rafe said while walking over to me, holding out his hand. I looked up at him and spoke. "Why won't you kill me?" He looked at me and chuckled. "I like you, that's why. Now come on." I looked down once more before grabbing Rafe's hand. Sure he just killed Nathan, but at least he didn't lie to me. I walked behind him, lost in my thoughts. "Ash, I-" Sam started to talk, but I didn't want to speak to him. "Don't." I interrupted and walked closer to Rafe, knowing he would make Sam shut up if he tried to speak again.

I stayed in the back as Nadine barked orders too her men. Rafe was making Sam lead them to the treasure. Before long, Rafe came over to me. "Do you think you can clean up Samuel's wound. He won't stop complaining." I just shook my head and Sam came over. He sat down and Rafe gave me some supplies, then left us alone. I began to clean it as Sam spoke. "Ashley, I'm sorry." I winced at his words but continued to clean the gash. "Just shut up." I spat out. He also winced at my words, seeing that I was angry. "My brother almost died because of you." I finally said, with a much softer tone. It took all my strength to not punch him in the face. He deserved it but Rafe had beaten him enough. "I know, I'm sorry. I just-I don't know." I rapped his wound and sat back down, not wanting to finish the conversation. I was pissed off and I didn't know what to do. I decided to go and talk to Rafe, hoping to get more information. He was talking to Nadine so I just stood behind him, waiting. He eventually noticed me and told Nadine to wait. "Yes?" He asked me walking up to be only inches away. I started to blush for some odd reason. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Sam." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you everything on the cliff. He's a lying bastard." I looked back down at my feet. "Yeah." I said. I didn't want to listen to him, but he did have a point. Sam lied to us and that put everyone's life's at risk. "I have an offer for you." He said, taking my hands. "I want you join me and be with me. What do you say?" I looked back up and him, considering his words. "I-"

 **Cliffhanger! Anyways, just wanted to thank everyone whose been reading my story and enjoying it. I wanted to add a bit of Rafe x Oc just to experiment. Give me some feedback and tell me if you enjoyed.**


	14. Lovers Embrace

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with things and I didn't have the chance to update. Thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I randomly chose this song because I love it.)**

We were shoved into a large mansion, probably Avery's, and headed to the next floor. We ended up in a long hallway and as soon as we all got packed in, they barricaded the door. We investigated into the room at the end and I spoke to Sam. "Can you believe we're actually here?" I said with enthusiasm. The king of pirates lived here, before he went insane, and the place was filled with treasury. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing." He replied with a satisfied grin. Nadine started to get frustrated and ordered us to find the passage. I walked over to an old globe and noticed something; a bloody finger print. I was curious so I just had to push it and as I did, the floor lowered into a spiral staircase. Nadine's goons eyed the staircase, making sure it was safe. "Nicely done." Samuel said stepping to be closer to me. He then took out his lighter and dropped it, leaving for Nathan to find it. If he was alive, that is. We made our way down the stairs, And try lead us to a gate. Nadine motioned one of her guards to open it and he followed her orders. As all of us made it under, the gate collapsed and Rafe cussed under his breath. "Hopefully this leads somewhere." I whispered to Sam. He just shook his, not saying anything because it might poss Rafe off even more.

We eventually ran into a puzzle, Avery sure liked these. One of the mercenaries was dumb and stepped onto a square. The floor crumbled and that caused the man to be impaled by large spikes. Sam and I looked at each other, astonished by Avery's death trap. "You better find a way across." Nadine said, angry that another one of her army men died. I looked at each one of the platforms, noticing symbols. I poured them out to Sam and he pulled out a paper we had found earlier. Sam had figured it out and we made it across alive, at least most of us did. As we continued on, more of the cave collapsed and now there was know way back. I prayed that Nathan was okay and he was shortly on our trail.

We ventured down the long cave. Some goons had light some flashes and continued down the edge of the cave wall. I held a torch, having Sam light it for me earlier. As we wondered farther, mummies tied to wooden stakes came into our vision. I got closer, wanting to see how it was done. Suddenly, they caught on fire and stepped back, not knowing what was going to happen. At first I thought they were just some sort of torches Avery made, but I soon found out I was horribly wrong. Three mummies exploded next to me and I was knocked back against a wall, were another mummy waited for me. More explosions happened and I lost hearing. I laid on the floor, protecting my head and waiting for it to stop. The moment felt like it lasted for ages before it stopped and was still on the ground. Every part of my body hurt and I struggled to breath in the deadly fumes. Sam ran up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I still couldn't hear anything, except for a faint ringing. I slowly sat up and looked around, noticing all the damage the explosion caused. As I tried to focus my attention on Sam, I felt something warm running down the side of my jaw. I lifted my hand and touched the liquid, I then knew it was blood trickling down from my ear. Sam had a worried look on his face and was speaking to me. Being so close to those explosions cause me to lose hearing and feeling in my limbs. Hopefully this gross feeling would ease up soon so I could talk to Sam. Those mummy contraptions were amazing, even though they almost killed me. I had never seen anything like them before and I knew Sam had to be just as curious as I. As I tried to stand, my balance was off and thankfully Sam caught me. My body felt heavy and I was getting sick from the gravity pulling on my body. Sam helped my arm around his shoulder as we continued walking down the caves hallway. As we went deeper into the abyss, the ringing in my ears died down I regained some of my hearing. I looked over at Sam, before I tried to speak. The only thing I could cough up was 'hi'. He just smiled at me and kissed my temple. I'm sure the explosion scared him too and then he had to see me laying on the ground with blood pouring out of my ears. As we walked past more mummies, I noticed how they were tied. These mummifications weren't voluntary and I still wondered how Avery got them to explode. The stupid ass goons walked to close to the mummies and set them off. At least Sam was smart and he backed away, causing us to be safe from the deadly flames. Breathing in these fumes were taking a toll on me. It began to become harder and harder for me to breath and Sam noticed. He called out to Nadine and Rafe. "Ashley needs to rest, the explosions hurt her." At least I think that's what he said. Most of it was drowned out by the high pitched ringing so I didn't catch all of it. Nadine looked at Rafe and rolled her eyes. They argued for a moment before they finally came to terms and we stopped walking. Sam helped me sit down and lean against the cave wall. Why was I the one to be injured in all of that? Probably cause I'm an idiot and get out of there in time. We rested for awhile before we urged by Nadine. More explosions went off, but they weren't caused by the mercenaries. They were below us and also behind. We automatically assumed that it had to Nathan and we picked up our pace. I soon was able to walk on my own and regained most of my hearing. My head pounded as I listen to Nadine giving out orders to her men. She wanted them to stay back and to handle Drake. They of course listened to their queen and stayed behind as we dove deeper into the cave.

Several explosions later, we found ourselves in a ship graveyard. Giant boats littered the water, most of them in pieces. We walked into yet another cave, this one connected to water though. "I have an idea, stay close to me and when I tell you to run, you better do it." Sam said leaning down and whispering into my ear. I shook my head, curious as to what he had up his sleeve. We held hands as we walked through the cave, looking for any signs of treasure. Sam subtly pouted towards another death trap and I knew what had to be down. "Hey, I think that's the next passage." I said while pointing to it. Nadine and three of her men walked up to the trap. Suddenly, spikes fell from the ceiling, piercing all of them except fro Nadine. "Run!" Sam yelled at me and took off towards the entrance of the cave. Men shot at us as we sped through the terrain and ran into a boat. More men emerged and seemed to be focused on something else. We stopped and defended ourselves by shooting back and throwing MKs towards the assholes. Nate came to our rescue, same with Elena. Soon enough all the men were murdered and we greeted one another. Nathan had to point out had bad I looked and I returned the roast. As we laughed, an RPG was shot and the floor collapsed underneath us. More goons showed up and we found ourselves in yet another shoot out. We crossed from ship to ship, shooting more and more of Nadine's army as they came from all directions. They swarmed us, causing us to have to run away. Nate and I were blasted into the water and went under the pieces of boat. We swam and emerged from the water. We were then chased by another armored vehicle but then they were shot by an RPG. To our surprise it happened to be Sullivan. He helped us up and then came running Elena and Sam. Elena ran up to Nate and embraced him in a hug. I then saw Sam and mimicked Elena's actions. He hugged back tightly and we stayed there for a long moment. As we started to head back to Sully's plane, Sam stopped us. "We can't stop know, the treasure is just in that mountain." Nathan talked to him and seemed to change his mind. We soon came up to an elevator that broke with Nate and Sam on it. "Don't you dare!" Yelled a frustrated Nate. "I'm sorry." After saying that, Sam headed off towards the mountain. "Sam!" I yelled. Idiot! What was he thinking going by himself. "Come on, let's go get him." Elena said while walking away. We made it to a small opening and pushed a crate up to a tall wall. As soon as Nate set the brakes, they broke and caused us to catch it. We held it as Nathan made it to the top and jumped onto the wall. Not being able to get up there now, we split up. Nathan going to get Sam, while Elena, Victor and I went to his plane.

 _ **X Time Skip X**_

Me and Elena waited for our men on the shore. We watched hopelessly as the ship began to burn and crumble into the ocean. As we watched in horror, A boat drove up behind it. I turned around and who I say made me sick. It was Hamilton. He found me. I guess killing my brother wasn't enough for him so he had to come after me. He walked of his fact and stepped closer to me. I stepped in front of Elena, not wanting her involved. "Go back to plane." I told her, keeping my eyes focused on the crazed man. She obliged and left towards Sully. "Well Ashley, we knew this was going to happen." He pulled his gun out of his sling and pointed it at me. My heart raced as he inched closer to, loading the gun while he was only a few feet away. I grabbed my gun and hid behind my back, waiting for the right moment. He stood only inches away. He then put his gun back into his own sling before speaking. "How about we do this the old way. Western style." He said with a devilish grin. He wanted to do a stand off, testing each other's reflexes. I gulp and nodded. This would be the easiest the way to kill him, and the most satisfactory. We both stood there eyeing, waiting for the other to make a move. The fiery ship exploded and I took this chance to shoot him. He seemed to have the same idea and we both fired. I waited for the pain to explode somewhere in my body, but never felt any. Hamilton then moved his hand to his side and coughed up blood. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump and went limp. I sighed, relived that his rain of terror was over. Elena came back and joined me as the boys swam towards us. We helped them up and greeted each other, happy we were all alive. As me and Sam broke from our hug, 3 gunshots sounded behind me. I felt pain surge through my back as I looked up at Sam. He had a look of confusion before he looked behind me, noticing Hamilton. My legs grew numb and fell to the ground, hitting the cold stone. "Ashley!" Sam yelled as he tried to catch me.

I now laid in Sam's lap. One hand supporting my head while the other intertwined with mine. I gazed his scared face, a tear running down his cheek. My other arm reached up to wipe it away before falling back onto the stone floor. My back throbbed with pain as I bled onto Sam. He held me closer and spoke to me, trying to calm my nerves. I didn't catch any of it, as I was to shocked at what was happening. How did he shoot me? I thought I killed him. Sam cried even more now that he noticed I couldn't hear him. But I did happen to read his lips. I love you. He mouthed that before kissing my forehead and cradling me closer. I tried to reply with my love but the only thing that came out of my mouth was red liquid. This is it. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling a wave of tiredness sweep over me. I enjoyed the warmth of my lovers embrace before I finally slipped away.


End file.
